wanderersiofandomcom-20200214-history
Guides
Wanderers.io is a game full of strategy and planning. Here, share info about special tips and tricks you use in-game. Remember, this is a mostly opinion page, so when editing please don't delete other players' info. Some things work for some players, other things work for others. Stages of The Game Starting The Game Don't touch anything but rabbits and chests. Chopping trees for wood is not preferable because it's too slow unless you plan to upgrade your saw, which isn't really recommended. After killing 2 rabbits, you will be able to upgrade your minion. Choose scythe to gather random resources from grasses. Now kill 3 more rabbits, 2 chests, or 2 barbarians. It will open one more upgrade. Choose a sword or dagger and build a knight or a rogue. Until this, always stand near your allied tribes. Stay close to meat stations to exchange your gold coins with foods. You have 2 options to boost your minion upgrades, by activating mycology, butchery, farming, or cannibalism. Choose one that matches your style of play. If you plan to create ranger build, choose shock arrow upgrade. This is the stage where you really have to plan ahead by killing off minions and choosing upgrades carefully. Mid Game This is the hardest part of the game. You must fight smart. Do not waste any minions. It's not worth it to waste one minion only to kill 1 enemy. So choose your enemies carefully. Do not counter bigger or equal tribes. Your main goal is maximizing your minion number. After you have 6 minions, there are two options. At this point you will need to collect gold to increase your tribes capabilities in battle. The first option is to stay close to the lumber mill. Chop some wood or farm grasses to gather wood and then exchange it with gold coins. The second option is to make one of your minions a builder and to find a meadow with rocks that is unoccupied by the enemy. Stay at this meadow until attacked or until your builder has mined the rocks. This should supply your tribe with sufficient gold to obtain shields, swords, and helmets. Now you can upgrade all your minions to hat level 3. It will give you maximum HP and an advantage while fighting other enemies. Try to find weaker enemies until you have a level 3 shield upgrade. After you maximize your minion upgrade, nobody would even dare to touch you anymore (unless they're confident or evenly matched.) To make your tribe even more effective, try to kill your own lumberjack, and replace him/her with a knight instead. End Game Help your allied tribes maximize their upgrade. Just double click your inventory to drop your resource. Soon all their minions will have level 3 hat and shield. You will be unbeatable. If you want to have some fun, try getting backpack improvement and get 40 items for all resources. Or try to beat 2000+ score. Builds Pillager: '''1 archer, 1 lumberjack, 1 farmer, 1 builder, 2 knights. Research: Hammer, scythe, sword, hat level 3, shield level 3. I find this to be the ultimate build, as it can destroy multiple teams efficiently. When you have this build complete, you can raid enemy's land by killing their people and looting the land. Be careful of tribes specializing in knights. When attacking these tribes, try pretending to run away for about half a minute, letting your tribe cut back at them, crippling them and allowing you to destroy them at little cost. I recommend this build for tribes mode. Pros: when enemies are chasing you, your tribe will cripple them slowly without them noticing, allowing you to stop running and destroy them (but how do they cut back at enemy without them noticing). Also, you are free to harvest all resources in relative safety. Cons: You will be forced to run from larger enemies at the beginning, and in castle mode, you will be near defenseless against armed towers. OPTIONAL: Swap out the farmer for a knight or a hunter, and use the extra upgrade point to get shock arrow if you swapped it for the hunter, or something other of your choice if you swap it for the knight. '''Ranger: 5 archers, 1 knight (kill your lumberjack). Research: Shock arrow, sword, hat level 3, shield level 3 or shield level 2 + butchery and cannibalism. Pros: Efficient at the start of the game. Cons: Weak against melee group Balanced: 3 archers, 3 knights (kill your lumberjack). Research: Sword, hat level 3, shield level 3, shock arrow cannibalism, Pros: Balanced gameplay Cons: Moderate difficulty to level Melee fighter: 5 knights, 1 rogue (kill your lumberjack and archer). Research: Sword, dagger, hat level 3, shield level 3, cannibalism. Pros: Rules at end game. Cons: Hard to level at the start of the game, fights will be longer because it's 1v1, defenseless against active towers. Grim Reaper: 6 farmers (kill your archer and lumberjack). Research: Scythe, farming, mycology, hat level 3, shield level 3, backpack. Pros: Faster resource collecting. Funny appearance. Cons: Only for the laugh :D This build is annoying to enemies because you can always regenerate your minions. And after you max your improvement, your Grim Reaper squad will haunt everyone. But before that, your army is the weakest of all. Locust: 2 archers 4 farmers (kill your lumberjack). Research: Scythe, backpack, farming or cannibalism, hat level 3, shield level 3, shock arrow. Pros: Easy resource collecting especially food if you can remember some of the edible mushrooms, good combat abilities once built up, easily regenerated minions. Also good at locking down buildings a and controlling the map by moving around. Also works really well while working alongside other tribes. Cons: can be a very slow and hard build up at times depending on the situation. Resource Squad: '''2 or 3 archers, 1 farmer, 1 or 2 lumberjacks (or your choice), 1 or 2 hammers/miners (depending on which game mode you chose). Research: Hat level 3, cannibalism & mycology, increase resource limit to 40. Pros: Efficient when it comes to gathering resources; Also a faster way to build more campfires and usually heals health without dramatically depleting your resources. Cons: Not always the best in battle, if strength and agility are what you're looking for. '''Resources Squad 2: '''2 Archers, 2 Miners, 2 Farmers. Research: Scythe, Farming, Hat 1-3, Hammer, Shock Arrow, Shield 1-2. Pros: Extra efficient late game for resources and staying alive. Cons: Takes a long time to complete and until said task is complete it is totally trash. '''The Antagonist: 2 to 4 builders (do not add more minions). When your opponent over-builds and cannot possibly defend the entirety of the map, the antagonist makes them pay. A small crew of marauding builders can wreak havoc on unattended portions of the map and easily outmaneuver opponents who scramble to defend since smaller tribes are much faster than full tribes. By tracing the walls while evading or en route to some destination, the antagonist effortlessly plucks away at walls, which costs the opponent at no cost to the antagonist. Left unguarded, the antagonist can quickly destroy large sections of walls, getting "free" wood back to build their own structures. For extra annoyance, build food storage or wood storage in the opponent's base to antagonize them and obstruct the use of meadows and add obstacles to get around. Pros: Only one skill upgrade is required, which means anyone can be an antagonist early in the game, even after completely wiping. The smaller team is also cheaper to maintain if a member is lost. A single antagonist can easily turn the tide for their team by exposing holes or quickly building out a defensive hold. Cons: This is NOT a combat build; you will lose if you're flanked, so be prepared to run when large tribes head your way. You will sustain heavy damage when attacking an armed tower. You can easily wipe if you're not paying attention, though it's easy to create a new antagonist. This style tends to get on people's nerves. The Collector: 2 Builders 2 Archers 2 Lumberjacks. The Collector as the name implies is very good at getting loot. This build can be fun and helpful when in the end game as your gonna want loads of resources to heal and do other things with. Pair it with max Helmet, max Shield, butchery, saw, and what ever else you want and you will be swimming in loot before you know it. This build is especially helpful in castle mode as you need a lot of wood. Gathering Resources Resources are an important aspect of surviving in wanderers.io. Though some methods of acquiring resources were mentioned in the stages of the game section, this section will cover all methods of collecting resources. It is important to know what all types of minions do. Lumberjacks Lumberjacks are minions equipped with an axe. Lumberjacks can fight enemies with an average attack speed, but their main purpose is to harvest wood from trees. Lumberjacks are one of the most crucial minions to have at the beginning of the game, as most of the tools your minions can use cost wood to create. Archers Archers are minions that are equipped with a bow. Archers can fight enemies with a slow attack speed, and are a crucial in some builds. They are also essential to have in the beginning, for they are also hunters. Archers hunt rabbits and rabbits are one of the only food sources in the beginning of the game. Without archers, it is much harder to collect food, and therefore a lot harder to get more minions for your tribe. Archers cannot use a shield. Farmers Farmers are minions equipped with a scythe. They are mostly used in castle mode to harvest food from crops, but they can be used in tribes mode to acquire all resources from grass. They can also attack with their scythe, with an average attack speed. Farmers are only important in tribes mode if you do not have a lumberjack to collect wood, an archer to collect food, or a builder to collect gold from rocks. In this situation, farmers are important in collecting enough resources to get the minion you are missing in your tribe. Knights and Rogues Rogues It is not of importance in the game to use rogues, as they can only attack hunters and other rogues. Rogues are minions armed with a dagger/knife. Rogues have a unique ability. If an enemy minion is on 1hp, rogues can stab them, robbing them of their gold. However, there are other, more efficient ways to acquire gold and therefore rogues are not needed. Knights Knights are minions equipped with a sword. They are used to attack as they have a faster attack speed than the other minions. Knights prioritize enemies over anything else, and will strike back at them if you are running away. Knights are not essential in gathering resources, but can be used to destroy enemy tribes quickly, and to loot chests, eat mushrooms, and pick up resources on the ground. They are always the first one to die. Communication Chatting You have the ability to chat to other nearby players. To bring up the chat dialog, press ENTER and type your message. Hit ENTER again when complete and the message will briefly appear above your totem's head. Any player that can see the space above your totem's head will be able to see your message. The message is sometimes unclear, and also don't forget to type wisely. NEVER type to stronger enemies as they tend to kill you first while you are wasting your time typing. If you're short on resources, this can help you because then you can signal to allies that you probably REALLY need resources. Zooming In & Out To zoom in and out use the -(minus key) and the +(plus key) on your keyboard.